Dirty Amu
by BubblyAng3l
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a sexy, new girl in school, has a secret no one can know about. But what if a certain cat-boy has something to do with her past and even loves her! Find out! AMUTO! - HIATUS!
1. Hinamori Amu, 16

**Krystal: Yo, Yo, YO! What's up everyone?**

**Ikuto: So what's this fanfic about?**

**Krystal: Well, this is just a random idea because I felt bored and don't have anything to do.**

**Ikuto…**

**Krystal: Don't worry, it's Amuto *rolls eyes***

**Ikuto: Oh Phew!**

**Krystal: Lol, you thought otherwise, anyway don't worry I hate Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: Good….**

**Krystal: I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway.**

***Dirty Amu***

** Chapter 1**

**(Normal POV)**

"Amu, wake up!!! It's your first day at a new high school!!" a pink- haired girl's mother called to her. Amu, a 16-yr-old girl with waist-length pink hair and hazel-colored eyes, sat up in bed and slowly opened her eyes to reveal a very bright Monday morning. She winced at the brightness.

"Ugh, so bright," she said groggily. Then she remembered that it's her first day at a new high school, Seiyo High.

"Great," she started while climbing out of bed to go to the bathroom, "another day at a new high school with boys following me everywhere I go." It's true. Amu is the sexiest girl ever, along with her outer façade, Cool N' Spicy and every guy wants her and every girl hates her. She also has a big secret no one can ever know about, not even her own parents.

* * *

A blue-haired, sapphire-eyed teen, of about 17, is any and every girl's dream and any and every guy's envy. He sat up in bed lazily waking up to another Monday morning, which he hates. He sighed.

"Another day of girl's following me everywhere I go, and not on is interesting," he said while rubbing his temples because he was getting a headache thinking about later on in the day.

"Maybe, today will be interesting," he said to himself. Then sighed once more. "Yeah, right."

* * *

Amu was now ready to go to school. Her uniform was a blue plaid mini-skirt with a blazer jacket, a white blouse inside and a blue plaid tie. Of course knowing Amu, she added her own touches. It was kinda like her old elementary school uniform, except she didn't have the leg warmers and she added a couple of blue bracelets on her wrists and a blue heart necklace her mother gave her for her 15th birthday. Her hair was in a messy side ponytail.

After adding her own special touches to her uniform, she ran downstairs to her family. She had a sister of about 7 years old, Ami, and her mother and father, Tsumugu and Midori.

"Amu-chan, are you ready for your first day of your new school?" her mother asked.

"Haii, haii," Amu said boredly while reaching for an apple. There was a spark in her parents' eyes, then they shouted out, "Amu-chan, so Cool N' Spicy!!"

Amu sighed mentally thinking how her parents still do that after all these years. Then her father scanned her and burst out in random tears. Amu sighed, expecting what to come.

"My little sparrow!!!! Don't fly away and leave the nest!!!!" he shouted out. Then he ran away from home, which was just the bathroom.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now," Amu said while walking towards the front door.

"Okay, Amu-chan, have a good day at school," her mother said, smiling brightly. Amu couldn't help but smile to herself a little because of her mother's happiness.

* * *

"This is my school?!" Amu asked herself amazed at how big and beautiful it is. It has a big fountain in the middle of the entrance with a statue of what seems to be a shining star in the middle of it with the water splashing out of the top. Amu caught herself back and once more pretended to be bored. She slung her bag over her shoulder and strutted into her new school to the front office to collect her schedule and to find out where all her classes were.

Once she got to the front office she was once more amazed by the beauty of the school. She walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" asked the lady with a big smile.

"I'm the new transfer student and I'm here to pick up my schedule," Amu said boredly. The front desk lady pouted like a child at Amu because of her tone. Then she looked through a pile of files and pulled out a file which was obviously Amu's.

"Hinamori Amu?" asked the lady once again smiling brightly. Amu just nodded her head with a bored expression on her face.

"Here you go," said the lady while handing Amu her schedule.

"Thanks," said Amu. Then she walked away.

* * *

"Yo, 'sup Kukai?" the blue-haired teen called out to his best friend. A rusty, brown-haired boy turned around and smiled giddily at his friend.

"'Sup, Ikuto?" Kukai called back.

"Anything new?" Ikuto asked indifferently.

"Not that I know of," Kukai said. Then all of a sudden a truck-load of girls surrounded Ikuto with lovey-dovey eyes. Ikuto smirked which caused all of them to faint, but on the inside he was sighing and thinking, _"Everyday is the same."_

Kukai and Ikuto stood there, by there lockers, talking for a while about some random stuff, then the bell for homeroom to start rang, and they went to there class.

They got there just before the teacher so they didn't get in trouble.

"Good morning, class," said a teacher, with rusty brown hair, with glasses and a messed up wardrobe.

"Morning, Nikaidou-sensei," everyone replied.

"This morning we have a new transfer student, she just moved from America," Nikaidou-sensei said with a big smile. Ikuto just groaned and sighed mentally,"_Oh great another fan girl."_

"Himamori-san, you can come in," Nikaidou-sensei said. Then Amu walked in and all the guys, except Ikuto who started smirking, wolf whistled and all the girls glared at her except for one that just looked bored.

"Hinamori Amu," she started icily, yet coolly, "16, and it's HiNAmori and not HiMAmori."

"Okay, Himamori-san," Nikaidou started and a vein popped out in her forehead, "take a seat beside Tsukiyomi-san……….raise your hand." Then Ikuto held up his hand and Amu stared at him and he smirked, she immediately looked away and just a little hint of pink was shown on her face, because she still has to keep her outer façade. She slowly made her way over to her seat, which was luckily in the back next to a window.

When she sat down Ikuto went automatically into 'Perv Mode'.

"So, _Amu ,_huh?"Ikuto said seductively while still smirking.

"Shut up, perv," Amu said while blushing hard. There's something about him that makes Amu's heart go crazy. Weird, right and they just met. Then Ikuto thought, _"Maybe this year won't be so bad."_

**Krystal: Well that was a new fanfic I'm writing.**

**Ikuto: *smirks* I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Krystal: And her secret will be revealed in the next chappie**

**Ikuto: I wonder what it is…….**

**Krystal: You'll soon see *smirks evilly***

**Ikuto: Anyways, plz R&R**


	2. Amu, the sexy vampire

**Krystal: Hey minna!! Here's the next chappie of Dirty Amu!!**

**Ikuto: I wanted to ask you this from yesterday…….why is it called Dirty Amu?**

**Krystal: *smirks very widely* You'll see.**

**Ikuto: …………..**

**Krystal: I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway!!**

***Dirty Amu***

** Chapter 2**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu's now at home, in her room, listening to her IPod while lying down in bed, waiting for sunset to come. After a few minutes, Amu takes her earphones out and stops her IPod. She sits up in bed and looks outside, it is now sunset. All of a sudden fangs starts growing from her mouth, her eyes turn crimson red and her hair is pitch black and now the length of her knees. Amu's a vampire. And a very seductive one. She stands up and giggles evilly.

"Time for my meal," she said. Then all of a sudden she's in a pair of short black shorts, a black V-neck blouse and a pair of black high heel boots. She goes onto her balcony and stands on the rail. The wind suddenly picks up and her hair blows to the side. While she was standing on the rail, she spots her victim. A teen that looks like he's about 16 or 17 was walking down her road, minding his own business. Amu smirks evilly.

"Perfect," she sad in a velvet, smooth voice. Then she jumps down into a bush. The boy walking heard the rustling noise and immediately stops.

"Somebody there?" he asked. Then Amu walks out with a cute, innocent face and pretends to be lost. The guy looks shock. Amu pretends to be just noticing him.

"Oh, excuse me," she starts in a cute voice and by this time the guy is already mesmerized, "I'm lost and I have no where to go." The guy smirks.

"Why don't you come home with me and you can use my phone," he said. Amu smiles.

"Thank you very much," she replies with an innocent smile.

***few minutes later***

Amu and the guy walks into his house and she stands there with an innocent, confused face on. He smirks and thinks, _"She's so innocent, oh well more pleasure for me."_

Then he faced Amu and was about to take advantage of her but all of a sudden she was behind him and sunk her huge fangs into the back of his neck and started drinking like there was no tomorrow. When she was done his body turned to dust and she licked her lips savoring the taste.

"Delicious," she said satisfied. But what Amu didn't know was that someone saw the whole scene.

* * *

The next day Amu woke up and went to school. She walked to her locker and saw a small, blonde girl in her locker right beside.

"Hinamori Amu?" the petite blonde girl said. Amu looked over at her with a blank expression.

"Oh, so now I'm forgetful," she said to her. Amu stared at her weirdly then her eyes widened as big as dinner plates.

"Rima?" Amu asked surprised.

"Now you recognize me," she replied with a smirk.

**(Amu POV)**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's Rima. When I was in California, she was my best friend in my previous school, but she had to move to some country, I didn't know where, so I guess it's here, go figure. Ha!

"Oh my gosh, Rima it's you," I said happily and hugged her.

"Now you remember me," she said, "anyway how's life?"

"The same as ever," I said boredly.

"Anybody else find out?" she asked me. Rima found out my secret due to carelessness one time.

"Nope," I said.

"Good, I want to be the only one," she said. I chuckled. Then all of a sudden I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi, _Amu-koi_," I heard someone say. Ikuto. I blushed a million shades of red and he smirked. Crap.

"Ikuto you PERV!! GET OFF!!! And KOI!?? We're not dating!!!"I shouted blushing hard. Rima raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Her face says it all Tell-me-the-details-later. Then she walked off.

"Yet, Amu-koi, we're not dating yet," Ikuto said with that damned smirk on his face. I blushed even more at that comment.

"So Amu-koi, when were you going to tell me?" Ikuto asked me. I stared at him confused, then he let go of me and got serious.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused. He leaned down to my ear and whispered something in my ear. I was beyond shocked. When did he find out? How did he find out? The bell stopped my thoughts and I saw Ikuto walking off to class.

"Wait!!!!" I shouted out but the crowd got bigger and it got harder to get to him. I tried to rush to class and made it before the teacher. So I went to my seat and found this as an opportunity.

"Ikuto, how did-," I was cut off by Nikaidou-sensei walking into the room.

"Good Morning class," he started. I couldn't ask him yet so I took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and slid it over to him. He saw it and picked it up. He looked over to me and nodded, I sighed. Today's gonna be a long day.

***After school***

I am now walking home with Ikuto and it's hard for me to choose my words. Ikuto looked over at me, he must have noticed this.

"So what did you want to ask me?" he asked. I stopped walking. He turned to me.

"How did you find out?" I asked. Ikuto looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Seriously," I said seriously. He sighed.

"Because I saw you last night," he replied. I didn't know what else to say, so we just continued walking.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I'm still in shock from finding out. Amu's a vampire. Wow. I thought they never existed but I guess I was wrong. It's gonna be so much fun teasing her from now on. I smirked. Obviously, Amu saw because she raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"What are you smirking about pervert?" she asked me. I just smirked even wider.

"Oh nothing, nothing," I said. Then I saw her house coming into view.

"Hey Amu, there's your house," I said. Then she smiled. Why does this smile affect me so much? It makes me want to hug her and protect her and never let go.

"Thank you very much, for walking with me," she said smiling brightly. I almost lost it right there. I smirked.

"Anytime, _Amu_, the sexy vampire," I said to her. Her face turned that cute shade of red.

"S-shut u-u-u-u-up, you p-p-pervert!!" she shouted at me. Then I leaned down to her ear and whispered in her ear, _"See you tomorrow, Amu-koi."_ Then she turned red again. So funny.

**(Normal POV)**

Amu ran up to her front door and waved to Ikuto. As she was about to enter something hit her.

"How did he know where I lived?" she wondered out loud. After she said that, she swore she heard chuckling in a distant.

*******************************************

**Krystal: Well there you have it.**

**Ikuto: wow, Amu's a vampire *smirks* and a very sexy one too…..interesting.**

**Krystal: *sweatdrops* Only Ikuto would look past the fact that Amu's a vampire and use it to tease her.**

**Ikuto: Uh-huh *still smirking***

**Krystal: Anyway, in the next chapter you meet the guardian people and everyone else.  
**

**Ikuto: Ignoring that.**

**Krystal: *smirks* There's going to be an Amuto moment to your liking.**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Make sure you R&R!**

**Krystal: *giggles*  
**


	3. Author's Note! ONEGAI READ!

**Hi everyone, this is not a chapter, I know I'm sorry, but for the next chapter I want you readers to tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. It's not that I have writer's block or anything I just want to put what the readers want to see. So please give me your ideas and I will love that. After I get a good idea I will remove this author's note.**

**-Krystal-**


	4. Christmas Trip!

**Krystal: Hey everyone, ok so here's chapter 3! **

**Ikuto: Make it good!**

**Krystal: I know, I know! Gosh, man, Gosh!!**

**Ikuto: ……….**

**Krystal: Hey Ikuto, I'll pay you 10,000 if you do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Krystal-chii does not own Shugo Chara in anyway!!**

**Krystal: Krystal-chii?**

**Ikuto: Yea, so where's my 10,000?**

**Krystal: *hands Ikuto 10,000 plush toys***

**Ikuto: I thought I was getting $10,000 **

**Krystal: I just said 10,000**

**Ikuto: *pouts***

**Krystal: Hehe, please enjoy!!**

***Dirty Amu***

** Chapter 3**

**(Normal POV)**

It's been a few weeks since Amu started Seiyo. As always Ikuto makes perverted comments, does perverted things to Amu and teases her. Right now Amu, Ikuto and Rima are walking home together because Amu invited them over her house for movies. Rima said she invited some other but she won't tell Amu and she just shrugged it off. When they reached Amu's house, she let out a fan girl squeal.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Tadase!!!! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in America! When did you get here?" Amu bombarded them with questions.

"Calm down, Amu-chan," Nagi said smiling.

"Yea, we came from America to live here," Utau said happily. Amu let out another squeal. Ikuto winced. Then she ran up to them and hugged them. Utau noticed Ikuto.

"So Amu, aren't you going to introduce us to your new boyfriend?" while smirking. Amu's face instantly turned red. Ikuto smirked and decided to have some fun with this.

"THIS-" but Ikuto cut her off.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto said while wrapping his arms around Amu's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Amu's face reddened even more.

"Don't l-listen to h-him, h-he's j-just a pervert!!" Amu stuttered. Ikuto smirked even wider.

"But you didn't deny the fact that we're going out," he said smirking triumphantly.

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!!!!" Amu shouted while jumping out of his arms. Ikuto just chuckled.

-------------**Later**----------------

Everyone was laid out in Amu's living room. Nothing to do bored out of their minds. They finished watching all the movies about half an hour ago. Then a smirk came upon Rima's face.

"Hey guys let's make prank calls," she suggested. Everyone shrugged and agreed.

"I'll go first," Rima said. She picked up the phone and dialed a random number. A guy answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, remember me, Alyson?' Rima said in a high pitched voice.

"_Yeah, hey Alyson."_ Everyone looked at each other. Huh, what a coincidence.

"Guess what?" Rima said again.

"_What?"_

"I'm pregnant with your child!!" she shouted happily.

"……………"

"Hello?" Rima said.

"_WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT AND WE WERE SO CAREFUL, I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T TRUST THAT CONDOM-!!?!!"_

Then Rima hung up. Everyone looked at each other. Then all of a sudden everyone started bursting out in laughter. After a few minutes, everyone settled down, but a few giggles escaped.

"Ok, that was weird," Amu said smiling.

"Yea, very," Rima said. Then something came to Amu.

"Hey guys, isn't the Christmas holiday coming up?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"We should do something then," Amu suggested.

"Like what?" Rima asked.

"Maybe go to the resort?" Amu asked. Rima smiled.

"Sure, why not," she said. Everyone looked at them puzzled.

"Okay, let's explain," Amu said rolling her eyes.

"My parents bought me and Amu a villa in America," Rima said, "long story, short."

"Great, we're just coming from America and now we have to go back," Utau stated sarcastically. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Same old Utau.

------------------**2 weeks later----------------------**

"Bye, mom, dad and Ami," Amu shouted while lugging her luggage downstairs.

"Bye, Amu-chan," said her parents.

"Bye, onee-chan," said Ami. With that Amu went out the door. Once she saw what Utau had rented for them to go to the airport, her jaw fell. Everyone came out to meet her.

"Utau, you rented a limo?!?!" Amu asked surprised.

"Duh, I wasn't going to let us go in a taxi, eww," she said disgusted. She put her stuff in the trunk and ran inside. They were ready for their trip.

---------------**2 hours later**-------------------------

Everyone came out the limo and stretched.

"Finally," Amu said strained while stretching.

"I know right," Rima said while stretching also. Everyone went to grab their luggage. As they were entering a little girl fell down and scarred her knee and it was bleeding badly. Amu smelled the blood and Ikuto and Rima noticed they both scooped up Amu and went behind a corner.

By this time Amu's fangs were out, her hair was black and at her knees, and her eyes were crimson red.

"Whew!! That was close," said Rima relieved. But then something hit her.

"How did you know Amu was a vampire?" she asked Ikuto.

"Carelessness," he said while smirking. Rima chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Same," she said. After a few minutes Amu went back to normal. She scratched the back of her head and smile sheepishly.

"Gomen," she said embarrassed. They just rolled their eyes. Then they walked back out to everyone else and they were suspicious.

"Where were you guys?" Utau asked.

"Umm, something came up," Rima said. Utau was still suspicious but shrugged it off.

"_Flight 26 for California, America now boarding,"_ said a voice on the intercom.

"That's us, lets go," Rima said. Then everyone rushed and got on the plane just in time. And that starts their adventure in Christmas for everyone.

*********************************************

**Krystal: Okay that's chapter 3!! The next chapter will be COMPLETE Amuto.**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Perfect**

**Krystal: So be prepared for the pervert.**

**Ikuto: *falls down anime style***

**Krystal: What? I thought it sounded catches.**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops* Weird…..**

**Krystal: Anyway can someone please do the honours??!!?**

**Everyone: *cricket chirps***

**Krystal: *sweatdrops* Okay fine, I'll do it……Please click the sexy button and review.**

**Everyone: *falls down anime style***

**Krystal: What?**

**Amu: Plz R&R**

**Krystal: *mumbles* So now you do it………….**


	5. Operation : Amuto

**Krystal: Hey everyone, so this is the next chappie of Dirty Amu.**

**Ikuto: Hey!! Remember our deal!!**

**Krystal: *closes eyes and sighs* Yes Ikuto I know……**

**Ikuto: Just making sure *mumbles under his breath* Meany…..**

**Krystal: *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: What?**

**Krystal: *still glaring***

**Ikuto: It's getting creepy….**

**Krystal: *glare hardens***

**Ikuto: *winces* Umm……Krystal doesn't own Shugo Chara in anyway…..plz enjoy…**

**Krystal: *glare hardens even more***

**Ikuto: Weird……**

** *Dirty Amu***

** *Chapter 5***

**(Amu POV)**

So here we are in the plane getting ready for take off. I'm sitting in row C seat 2 and Ikuto beside me in row C seat 3 and I'm squished, because the person in seat 1 is this big, old fat man that's squishing me onto Ikuto. Rima and everyone are behind us in the other seats laughing at me!! And guess what, the fat man is sleeping already!! Oh, and guess what else……my face is as red as a fire truck and Ikuto is smirking. It can't possibly get any worse.

"Great, this is just great!!" I said out angrily.

"Passengers please buckle your seatbelts and get ready for lift off," said a voice on the intercom. Must be the pilot. (Krystal: No shit Sherlock!!) Ikuto is smirking ear to ear staring at me. It's so annoying. I glared at him.

"I'm so going to bite you," I said to him. His smirk grew even wider.

"I wish you would," he said smirking still. My face got redder than a tomato. I just glared even more at him and every time I do he just smirks even wider. How is that even possible?!?! Then all of a sudden I felt the plane starting to move. Every second it got faster and faster, and then it took off. Oh, great 3 days on this plane with this idiot and Fatty. Yes, that's what I named him.

-----------3 days later----------------

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're 5 minutes away from landing. Finally free!!! I think I'm the only one awake right now. Ikuto's head is on my shoulder. He looks so cute sleep-…… WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! What am I thinking?!? But he's so sexy and god-like and-….Oh MY GOD!! WHAT IS THIS PLANE DOING TO ME?!?!?!

"Amu-koi's a pervert," I heard someone say. I look down and see Ikuto staring and smirking at me. My face is immediately flushed.

"N-no, I'm n-not, y-you a-are!!" I shouted at him, while folding my arm over my chest. He smirked even more. I was getting irritated.

"Oh, just wipe that damned smirk off your face," I said to him irritably, while blushing some more.

"Passengers please get ready for landing," said the pilot. YES!!!! I will soon be away from this torture. Well at least yesterday Fatty went to another seat. Right after I said that, I felt something squish me again and I jerked over to Ikuto and our lips touched. Oh my cheese!!! Not again!! Our eyes widened because it's déjà vu. I tried to let go but damn, friggin' Fatty won't move!! So guess what…….the whole of the landing time me and Ikuto we're kissing. Can you believe it?! And you know what the weird thing was I was…sort of….enjoying it. But why?

----------5 minutes later--------------

I'm breathing heavily, right now. It lasted 10 minutes!! The kiss lasted for 10 damn minutes!! Ikuto looks unaffected and bored, like nothing happened. I felt a pang at my heart.

"Ready everyone?" Rima asked taking down her luggage. Fatty finally left. And now I'm taking down my luggage.

"Yea, let's go," I said. And we were off.

---------2 hours later------------------

Now, we're in the limo Rima called for when we were in Japan. I miss this place. I mean I love Japan, but it's good to be here. I lived here the longest I've ever lived somewhere. 4 years. I made a whole lot of friends here but Japan is so nostalgic and calm and peaceful.

"So where's this place?" Ikuto asked.

"About 30 minutes away, I'm not telling you where though," I said sing-songy. Ikuto glared at me playfully.

"Amu, don't make me do what you'll regret," he said to me playfully. My eyes widened. I glared at him playfully.

"You wouldn't," I said in a challenging voice. He smirked. Oh crackers. Then he pounced on me and started tickling me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! S- HAHAHA-TOP, IT- HAHAHAHAHAH, TI- HAHAHAHAHAH- CKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I tried shouting but it tickles.

"Then tell me," he said in a playful sing song voice.

"HAHAHA N-NEVER!!!" I shouted. Tears were trickling down my face.

**(Rima POV)**

I was talking to Nagi minding my own business when I suddenly heard laughing. I turned to Amu and Ikuto and saw that he was on top of her, tickling her. I stared at them amused for a while but then a plan formulated in my head. I smirked evilly. Everyone must have seen me because they were looking at me like I was a mental person. I told them my plan, and they smirked along except Tadase who looked well……..sad. Seriously he needs to get over her. They went out for two years and Tadase suddenly broke up with her. Then 3 days after he broke up with her he wanted her back but Amu moved on. I know it was fast she was sort of looking for a reason to break up with him because he was getting to her. Anyway back to present matters, Amu and Ikuto looks good together and that's my plan; to get them together. Amu looked like she was about to give in but then we reached the villa. Ikuto stopped tickling her and got off her.

"You see you, you're an idiot, you know that right?!" Amu asked Ikuto starting to get up chasing him out of the car. This is going to be fun…… time to start Operation: Amuto.

**(Amu POV)**

I chased Ikuto out of the limo and all around the place until he ran inside the villa. When he got in he suddenly stopped and I crashed into his back.

"Ow," I said rubbing my, now, bruised butt. I looked up and saw that he was staring at the place with a sort of shocked expression on his face. I smirked.

"I see you like me and Rima's villa," I said to him. He looked at me and nodded. It was indeed beautiful. (Krystal: Sorry too lazy to describe go to profile for link) Then we saw everyone walk in. Rima had one of her freaky smirks on. This can't be good.

"Okay, everyone here's who you'll be sharing with," she said slyly. I glared at her. Rima, that little witch. Her smirk just widened. Why does everyone do that?!?!

"Utau with Kukai," she started Utau's face flushed, "Yaya and Tadase," she continued. Then I smirked.

"Rima and Nagi," I said. Rima's face was bloody red. Then she smirked again.

"Wow, Amu I didn't know you wanted to room with Ikuto that bad," she said slyly. My smirk fell down to the ground and Ikuto smirked. Oh crap.

*******************************************************

**Krystal: There's chappie 5 of Dirty Amu. Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Ikuto: So plz don't let us down *smiles a godly smile* Plz R&R**

**Fan girls: *appears out of nowhere and starts swooning* IKUTO-SAMA!!!**

**Ikuto: Oh shit *starts running***

**Fan girls: IKUTO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!**

**Krystal: *swaetdrops* Hehe….. Anyway plz R&R and Ikuto will give you a hug!!**

**Ikuto: WHAT?!?!**

**Krystal: See ya soon!!**


	6. It's complicated

**Krystal: Yo, yo, yo, wazzup ma peeps?!**

**Ikuto: Why you talk like that?**

**Krystal: I don't know felt bored I guess**

**Ikuto: Ok then……**

**Krystal: Anyway gonna start chappie 6 of Dirty Amu!**

**Ikuto: Great!**

**Krystal: Ikuto hug all the people that reviewed.**

**Ikuto: Why?!?!**

**Krystal: *grabs Ikuto's collar* Hug. Them.**

**Ikuto: *hugs all the people that reviewed* Thank you for reviewing!**

**Krystal: That's the spirit…..anyway I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway but plz enjoy!**

** *Dirty Amu***

** *Chapter 6***

**(Amu POV)**

Stupid Amu. Why are you such and idiot?!!? Now you have to share a room with a pervert for two weeks. Two WHOLE weeks. Anyway everyone is downstairs doing something of their time and I'm here in the room bored, so I took out my IPod and plugged it into the amplifier. I put it on shuffle. Drop it Low by Chris Brown and Ester dean started playing. (Krystal: I do not own!!) I love this song it's so awesome!! I started moving my hips to the beat then it got more intense and I started to shake my butt basically I started grinding. Man, am I glad everyone's downstairs or else I would die.

**(Ikuto POV)**

Whoa. This girl can move. I was just downstairs minding my own business and I got bored so I came up so I could get a cat nap. But I made a discovery. Amu can move. It's so tempting. I snuck downstairs and called up everyone then we titled the door a little and everyone's eyes widened. Tadase's face was RED!

_You say you like the way my  
booty booty booty booty popped  
You say you like the way my  
booty booty booty booty rocked  
You say you like the way my  
booty booty booty booty dropped, dropped,  
dropped, dropped_

Amu looks so sexy right now. I don't think I can control myself any longer. But I so have to tease her about this later. Then I smirked. This is going to be fun.

**(Amu POV)**

The song finished and I was pooped I plopped down on the bed and started panting then I heard a squeak at the door. My head shot up.

"Who's there?" I asked out.

"You see what you caused, Tadase," I heard someone mumble. Oh no…..please tell me they didn't see. I walked over to the door and saw everyone. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that they didn't see.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them slowly.

"Amu, I didn't know you could move your ass like that," Utau said shocked. My face flushed a million shades of red. They say!! Just shoot me! Shoot me now. Oh no…..that means Ikuto saw. That's it my life can't get any worse. I turned my head over to Ikuto reluctantly and he had an ear to ear smirk on his face. Oh God.

--------2 hours later-------------

"Come on, Amu-koi," Ikuto said.

"No, Ikuto I won't and stop calling me Amu-koi," I said to him with a red face. After that little…..episode, I came downstairs to watch TV but everyone kept sweating me about my dancing.

"Come on, Amu-koi do it again please," he asked me in a cute puppy dog face. I almost gave in.

"NO!" I shouted flipping the channel.

"Meany," he said to me in a cute 5-yr-old voice and crossed his arms. I just rolled my eyes.

"Now, GET OFF ME!!!" I shouted at him. He was sitting in a lap the whole time.

"Amu-koi's being a meany," he said playfully. I glared at him playfully. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. I got up out of the chair and went to the door. I opened it and there was this beautiful girl that looked about my age and she looked familiar. She had dark purple hair and blue eyes like Ikuto.

"Krystal?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Ikuto.

"Yup, Ikuto it's me," she said. I was so confused and I'm sure it showed clearly on my face. Ikuto must have noticed.

"Amu, this is my sister, Krystal," he said to me. My eyes widened. The Krystal Tsukiyomi?!?!

"Wait, Krystal Tsukiyomi, the international pop star?!?" I asked surprised. He just nodded. Then all of a sudden I heard a scream. I saw that it was Utau.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KRYSTAL TSUKIYOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN I PLEASE, PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Utau screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone winced. I'm going to have to go to the doctor after this.

"UTAU!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. She stopped screaming. I started rubbing my ears.

"Umm, okay then….so anyway Ikuto are you going to introduce me?" she asked.

"First, why are you here?" he asked her.

"Is that anyway to treat your sister?" she asked him.

"Sister?!?" Utau shouted. They nodded. Okay then.

-------------30 minutes later----------------

**(Normal POV)**

"So why do you need me?" Ikuto asked her, they were alone in his and Amu's room, Utau finally let go of Krystal. She's obssessed.

"Ikuto-nii, you know why," she said.

"But, how does it concern me?" he asked her. She looked at him like he was some sort of dunce.

"Maybe because it's our parents?" she said to him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ikuto-nii, you need to carry on the Tsukiyomi name," Krystal said. Ikuto sighed.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked. Krystal became sad.

"You know why already," she said. He sighs again.

"Do any of them know?" Krystal asked her brother. He nodded no.

"Good, we can't let anyone know we're vampires and pure ones too," she said tiredly, "but that Amu girl has like an aura around her," Ikuto nodded.

"She's one too," he said. Krystal's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea," He replied. They sat down in silence for a few minutes. Until they heard the door squeak.

"No way," said someone.

"Amu?" Ikuto said. But she ran away. Then something hit Krystal.

"Hey Ikuto, do you like that girl?" she asked him. He just smirked and walked out the room to find her.

"Ikuto's in love," Krystal said with disbelief.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I walked out the room to search for Amu. I saw her at the top of the stair case leaned up against the wall, at the side. She turned her head to me.

"So when were you going to tell me?" she asked me. I looked at her with a gentle expression.

"It's….complicated," I said to her. She looked at me with a desperate Tell-me face. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you the details…..but later," I said to her. She nodded in agreement and Krystal came out the room.

"Hey, guess what?" she asked me.

"What?" me and Amu said simultaneously.

"I'm moving to Japan and going back to school," she said. My eyes widened a little.

"When?" I asked her.

"After the Christmas holiday," she said.

"Which school?' Amu asked her.

"Seiyo High or something like that," she said. Amu's eyes widened.

"That's the school we go to," Amu said. Krystal got happy.

"That's great," she said. Then they walked downstairs together. They looked like they were best friends for a long, time and they were. It's just….complicated.

* * *

**Krystal: Whoa didn't see that coming.**

**Ikuto: How can you not see that coming, you wrote it!**

**Krystal: I know but is good thing I came up with it or else I wouldn't have updated for a long, long, long,long,long,long time.**

**Ikuto: How come?**

**Krystal: Because of writer's block. But I know what's gonna be the next chappie so be prepared for the past.**

**Ikuto: Wow........  
**

**Krystal: Anyway, in the next chapter secrets of the past will be revealed and the chapter after that AMUTO, AMUTO and more AMUTO!!!**

**Ikuto: Yay!!!**

**Krystal: I know right!!**

**Ikuto: I can't wait.**

**Krystal: Me either.**

**Ikuto: Anyway plz R&R!!!**


	7. The Past

**Krystal: Hey minna!!**

**Ikuto: Yo!**

**Krystal: Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and there was a mistake in the previous one.**

**Ikuto: Yea, when Amu was like, "Sister?!?!" it was supposed to be Utau.**

**Krystal: So please, forgive me!!**

**Ikuto: Anyway, Krystal doesn't own Shugo Chara in anyway.**

**Krystal: Hey?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Krystal: I don't know**

**Ikuto: ………**

**Krystal: What?**

**Ikuto: Nothing *mumbles* Weirdo…..**

**Krystal: *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: I'm already use to it!**

**Krystal: Damn!!!**

**Ikuto" *smirks in victory***

***Dirty Amu***

** *Chapter 7***

_*flashback*_

_Three children were playing in the backyard of a big, beautiful house in a place where the moon is red at night and the sun's rays burn red and had 4 continents, North Continent, South Continent, East Continent and West Continent. I was the Vampire Realm._

"_Hahahahaha!!!" they laughed while running and chasing each other._

"_You're it!!" shouted a small pink-haired, hazel eyed girl, about 8 years old, while tagging a boy, about 10 years old, with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. She was about to run away from him but someone snuck up on her._

"_Boo," said the person._

"_AHHHHH!!!!" she shouted while jumping ten feet in the air. The boy chuckled. When she got back to solid ground, she turned around and saw her best friend. She had long, purple hair and sapphire eyes she was also 8._

"_Mou, Krystal-chan, you're so mean," the girl whined._

"_I know, Amu, I know," Krystal replied smirking. She looked over at the boy and stared at him weirdly._

"_What were you doing, Ikuto?" she asked._

"_Well my dear little sister," he started while walking up to her and then touched her and smirked, "you're it."_

_Amu and Ikuto started to run like their lives depended on it. Krystal just smirked and started chasing after them._

_-----------------3 years later-------------------_

"_I absolutely refuse!!!" shouted a furious 10 year old Krystal to her blonde haired, purple-eyed mother, who was sitting in a throne room._

"_Krystal, this is not a question, it is a demand!!! You will rule the Vampire Realm, you will marry when you turn sixteen and you will rule when your father and I step down from the throne!!!" her mother shouted at her while standing up. Krystal stared at her mother with pure hatred and stomped angrily out of the room. _

_She stomped into her room which looked like a gothic princess' room. There was a king sized bed which had red and black sheets on it. The walls were red and the carpet was black. She plopped down into her bed face first into her pillow._

"_I… hate… them… sooo… very… much!!" she screamed into her pillow. A few seconds later she sat up and she was feeling crappy._

"_I hate my life!! Why couldn't I be a normal human, instead of a vampire, all this ruling the vampire realm shit!! Why can't Ikuto do it?!!?!" she shouted out angrily. Yes, she was ten but she still cursed._

"_You know why, Krystal," said a voice entering her room. She turned to her door and saw her brother, Ikuto._

"_I know but it doesn't matter if they think you're a lazy bum, run away from home a lot or detest them and lie to them everyday, you still can do it!!" Krystal whined. Ikuto stared at his sister like she was stupid._

"_Wow, thanks for the support Krystal," he said sarcastically. She just whined again._

"_UGH!!!!!!!!!!! I hate my life!!" she shouted, while walking out of her room. While she was stomping down the hall, she bumped into someone and they both fell on their butts._

"_Ow," they said simultaneously while rubbing their butts. Krystal looked over at the person and saw it was Amu._

"_Amu, what are you doing here?" Krystal asked while getting up. She lent a hand to her and she gladly accepted._

"_I came here to vent," she replied. Krystal and Amu are so close that whenever they have a problem they go to each other and talk about it._

"_Good thing you came over, because I need to vent too," Krystal said sighing._

"_What's it about this time?" both of them asked each other at the same time. They giggled._

"_You first," they said again._

"_Ok, at the same time."_

"_1,"_

"_2,"_

"_3!"_

"_My parents want me to be the queen of the South Continent," Amu said._

"_My parents want me to rule the whole realm," Krystal said. They looked at each other wide eyed._

"_Really?" they asked each other. _

"_C'mon, Amu I know you're the princess of the South Continent but rule?" Krystal asked her._

"_I could ask you the same thing, but the whole realm?!?!" she asked in disbelief. Both of them sighed._

"_My life is so messed up," they said at the same time._

_-----------------2 years later-------------------_

"_I can't believe this," a 12 year old Krystal said looking from her balcony into the whole realm. The 4 continents were fighting._

"_When did this start?" Krystal asked Amu who was visiting to tell about the news. Ikuto was there too._

"_I don't know," Amu replied. Before Krystal could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Amu's parents were there. Her mother had long black waist length hair and hazel eyes. Her father had goldish-brown hair and hazel eyes. They had on sad faces._

"_Should we really tell them, Seri?" Amu's father whispered to his wife._

"_It's for the best, Rui," she replied sighing._

"_Mom, dad what's wrong?" Amu asked them._

"_You and Krystal, memories are going to be erased," her mother replied. All their eyes widened._

"_W-what d-do you mean?" Krystal asked._

"_Your memories are going to be erased, just to keep you safe until the war dies down," Seri replied._

"_But will we forget each other," Amu asked on the verge of tears._

"_Unfortunately, yes, Amu you will forget Krystal and Ikuto and you will forget that you're a heiress but you won't forget that you're a vampire but you will forget……us," replied Rui faltering at the last part._

"_Krystal, you won't forget your brother and your duties as the new ruler, but you will forget Amu," said Seri sadly. By now the tears welled up in Amu's eyes were running down her face and Krystal was on her knees crying. She was about to bombard them with questions but they left as soon as they gave the news to give them some privacy and the last moments of remembering each other. Ikuto was trying to cheer them up._

"_Why do I have to have to forget Amu, but not my duties?" Krystal shouted out. Amu stared at her friend with tears running down her face one after the other and then hugged her. Ikuto stared at them sympathetically._

_----------------10 minutes later-----------------_

_Amu and Ikuto were walking to the throne room to get Amu ready for her memories to be erased._

"_I can't believe I have to forget," Amu said sadly while looking down. Ikuto stopped walking and pulled Amu into a hug. Amu's face flushed._

"_What are you doing, pervert?" Amu asked. Ikuto pulled her away from him and stared at her with a serious expression._

"_Amu," he started, "I know this is a bad time, but I have something to tell you." Amu stared at him with curiosity._

"_I-," he started but was cut out by Amu's mother running into the hall._

"_Amu, we're starting now," she said and pulled her into the throne room, leaving Ikuto alone in the hall. And he whispered to himself, "I love you."_

_----------------1 year later-------------------_

_Amu woke up in her new home with her new family, The Hinamoris. She didn't know that they weren't her real family but it's for the best. She doesn't remember her best friend, her real parents, and her duties as a princess or her first love._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Krystal: That's a flashback chapter and the summary of this story is going to change.**

**Ikuto: How come?**

**Krystal: Because at first I had no idea where this story was heading so yea……**

**Ikuto: Oh okay….**

**Krystal: Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ikuto: So please R&R!!**


	8. They are so alike!

**Krystal: Hi minna-san!! I guess I'm in a writing mood today!**

**Ikuto: Okay then….. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter of Dirty Amu.**

**Krystal: Yup!!**

**Ikuto: Hey what's that? *points to Krystal's hand***

**Krystal:*looks down* Oh!!! That's a can of tuna!**

**Ikuto: *chara change* Gimme nya~!**

**Krystal: Nya~? *starts laughing***

**Ikuto: *pouts and takes tuna out of Krystal's hand***

**Krystal: LOL!!!!! Anyway I don't own SC in anyway!!!**

**Ikuto: Please enjoy nya~!**

**Krystal: *starts laughing again***

* * *

***Dirty Amu***

** *Chapter 8***

**(Normal POV)**

Right now, everyone else is asleep and Amu, Krystal and Ikuto are in Amu's and Ikuto's room talking things through.

"So you're telling me, that Amu and I are best friends?" Krystal asked Ikuto, and then looked at Amu.

"And you're telling me, that I'm a princess for the South Continent for the Vampire realm?" Amu asked Ikuto. He nodded. Krystal and Amu looked at each other, and then their heads started hurting them like hell and started feeling numb and light. They were grunting in pain and Ikuto was getting worried.

"AHHH!!" Krystal and Amu screamed out. Then all of a sudden everything came back to them and the pain and numbness disappeared. Them being best friends, the past, the war, they remembered everything!!

"Krystal?" Amu said.

"Amu?" Krystal said. They started crying and then they hugged. Ikuto smiled a little. After what felt like hours, they finally let go of each other and wiped away their tears.

"Finally, you remember," Ikuto said sighing. They both smiled widely.

"Amu, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Krystal said mischievously. Amu's eyes had a glint of mischief also.

"1, 2, 3!!!" they shouted together and jumped on Ikuto. They all laughed and played and it's the middle of the night. After a few minutes, Amu and Krystal got off Ikuto and they were still laughing.

"Krystal?" Amu asked calming down.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Why won't you rule the whole realm?" Amu asked. Her face flushed and Ikuto smirked. Amu was confused.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Well-," Ikuto started, but Krystal put her hand over his mouth and started giggling nervously.

"It's n-nothing, Amu-chan," she said. Amu was suspicious. Ikuto took Krystal's hand off of his mouth and smirked some more.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!!!!!!!!" Krystal shouted.

"Maybe," Ikuto said. Krystal got extremely pissed. Then she smirked.

"Ikuto," she started dangerously.

"Oh crap," he said.

"Do you remember the last time you got me pissed?" she asked menacingly. Ikuto gulped a little.

"I couldn't walk for a week," Ikuto replied. Krystal smirked victoriously and then walked over to Amu.

"Come on, Amu, I'll tell you downstairs," Krystal said while pulling her through the door.

"Go to sleep, Ikuto," Krystal said playfully, like a mother. Amu giggled. Ikuto stuck out his tongue at Krystal. Krystal did the same. Then she and Amu went downstairs, got a snack and went to watch TV.

"Tell me now, Krystal," Amu said averting her attention to Krystal. She sighed.

"Fine," Krystal mumbled. Amu was all ears.

"Ifellinlovewithahuman," Krystal muttered incoherently. Amu stared at her.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Ifellinlovewithahuman," she muttered again.

"WHAT?" Amu shouted.

"I FELL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Krystal shouted. Amu was taken back.

"Did you hear now?" Krystal asked. Amu nodded.

"But how does that affect you ruling the vampire realm?" Amu asked. Krystal sighed.

"Well, because you know how we have to get married before we rule, right?" Krystal asked. Amu nodded.

"That's exactly it; I can't be with a human and rule the realm. The human will get in serious trouble and I will be forced to marry off some random royal vampire picked by my parents," Krystal said sadly. Amu stared at her best friend in sympathy and then hugged her.

"Oh hush," Amu said rubbing her back. Then they let go of each other.

"So what's his name?" Amu asked mischievously. Krystal blushed.

"Well, good night, long day tomorrow," Krystal said turning off the TV, then ran upstairs.

"That's not fair!!!" Amu shouted.

-----------------Next Morning-----------------

"Mou, Krystal, just tell me!!!!" Amu whined. Right now, everyone is awake and eating breakfast and Amu is bugging Krystal about telling her the details.

"Tell you what?" Krystal replied coolly. Amu pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine be that way, meany," Amu said like a little sad 4 year old, and started eating her breakfast again. Krystal smirked in victory. Krystal looked over at her brother and her smirk widened.

"So Amu, still liking my brother and not telling him I see," she said triumphantly. Amu's face flushed and Ikuto smirked. This caught everyone's attention.

"Krystal!!!" Amu shouted.

"Amu!!!" Krystal shouted, mimicking her, clearly amused. Amu was getting frustrated. Amu went to Cool 'N Spicy mode.

"Who said I like him?" Amu said stubbornly. The Tsukiyomi siblings were very amused.

"Oh, so you're admitting that you like him," Krystal replied.

"NO!!!" she shouted, with a red face.

"But you were implying it," Krystal said, smirking.

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Amu frustrated. Krystal and Ikuto hi-5ed. Amu, after all the years of hanging out with Ikuto and Krystal, still can't believe how much they are alike.

"Wow," Rima said, amused. Krystal's smirked widened.

"I want to help," Krystal said to Rima. Rima stared at her weirdly.

"Help with what?" Rima asked her.

"The plan," Krystal said. Rima stared at her for a while, then realized what she was talking about.

"How'd you know about it?" Rima asked. Krystal just shrugged.

"I guess you could say………. I'm good at guessing," Krystal said mysteriously. Everyone except Ikuto was staring at her weirdly. Krystal rolled her eyes. How did Krystal know? Well you'd have to be the most powerful vampire in the world to know. Everyone stayed in silence for a while, then Krystal's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"……………….."

"When?"

"………………"

"Okay." Then she hung up. Everyone stared at her for a while, then she turned to her brother.

"Ikuto, that was Okaa-sama," Krystal said. Ikuto's and Amu's eyes widened.

* * *

**Krystal: Ooohhh!!! I want to know what happens next!!**

**Ikuto: *stares at Krystal weirdly* you're the writer you should know already!!!**

**Krystal: *shrugs***

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**

**Krystal: I may update today again! I'm in the writing mood.**

**Ikuto: Whoo!**


	9. Do I love him too?

**Krystal: Here's chappie 9 of Dirty Amu!**

**Ikuto: I liked the last one….**

**Krystal: Yea……..Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Tadase: Wait!!!!!!!!!!**

**Krystal: *gets irritated* What? *eye starts twitching***

**Tadase: It's going to be Tadamu, right?**

**Krystal:*grabs a random metal pole and starts chasing Tadase***

**Tadase: *starts running away* AHH!!!**

**Krystal: GET BACK HERE, TWERP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: LOL! Krystal doesn't own Shugo Chara in anyway!! If she did Amuto would rule!**

* * *

***Dirty Amu***

** *Chapter 9***

**(Normal POV)**

"What does she want?" Ikuto asked, sternly. Everyone else stared at the three weirdly.

"She wants us to go back home and bring Amu…….. She knows," Krystal replied coldly. Amu was surprised.

"When?" Amu asked seriously. Krystal looked at her.

"Tonight," she replied. Amu and Ikuto nodded.

-------------------11:00pm----------------------------

Everyone is asleep and Krystal, Amu and Ikuto are outside the villa in the garden.

"Everyone ready?" Krystal asked. They nodded. Krystal took a deep breath in and out, and then she closed her eyes. Then her hair started growing longer, her fangs started growing and her eyes looked seriously bloodshot. When her hair reached the ground it stopped growing.

"Open the portal to the Vampire Realm," she said in a loud, echoing voice. Then all of a sudden a black and red swirl opened up. She turned around to Amu and Ikuto.

"Ready?' she asked. They nodded. Krystal walked in first, followed by Amu then Ikuto. When they got to the Vampire Realm, they were inside a castle.

"Follow me," Krystal said returning back to normal. They walked down a hall which seemed endless for a few minutes until they reached 2 big doors. Krystal pulled them open and saw her mother and father sitting on their thrones, awaiting their arrival.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama," Krystal said formally and bowed.

"I see, you and Amu got back your memories, of everything," their mother said coldly. Krystal glared hard at her mother. Then she looked over at Ikuto and saw that he was also glaring at their mother. The siblings were never fond of their mother at all. She was always the strict, cold and ruthless parent.

"Now Souko, that's no way to treat our children," said their father. They preferred him because he was more understanding and gentle.

"But Aruto-," Souko started but was cut off by Krystal.

"You heard him, Okaa_-sama_," Krystal said mocking the 'sama' part. She glared at her daughter, and then got off her throne and walked over to her. She lifted her hand up and slapped Krystal across her face. Amu gasped. She wanted to go over to Krystal and help her but Ikuto stopped her.

"Don't," he whispered. She stared at Krystal, and then reluctantly nodded. The room had an uncomfortable silence in it for a few minutes, but was broken by Souko's angry voice.

"You insolent child!! Don't you dare talk back at me!!! You give vampires a horrible name, falling in love with a human, how pathetic!!!!!" she spat at her daughter, then continued, "You have a lot of power, Krystal!!! You can read people's minds, you can kill a million people with one swing of your hand and a whole lot more and you waste such power on nonsense and use it for your own selfishness!!!" Krystal's eyes were covered by her bangs. Then she started chuckling wickedly.

"Really okaa-san, how can you say that me now and with one swing of my hand, if I choose, I can kill you right here and now," Krystal asked while holding her head up to show her eyes which were blank, red and emotionless. Souko stepped back from Krystal in fear, but never showed it.

"And don't talk to me about being pathetic and selfish!! You're the one who caused all the continents to be at war!!! You worthless excuse of a queen!!" Krystal shouted angrily. Souko stared at her daughter with a dirty look and forgot about all that fear she held earlier. Amu and Ikuto pitied Krystal. She always had the hardest time with Krystal continued, "You are selfish, incompetent, useless, too proud, self-centered, and disgusting in my eyes!!You have no respect for others!! Not even your own children!!! You are the worst excuse of a mother ever!!!" Then she ran out of the room. Amu and Ikuto followed her. She ran wherever her legs could take her. But Amu and Ikuto caught up to her.

"Let me go!!" she shouted struggling. But they wouldn't. After a while she stopped struggling and tears started falling. They hugged her.

"Don't cry Krystal," Amu said trying to comfort her. But the tears just keep flowing. Amu looked at Ikuto in worry.

--------------------------2 hours later--------------------------

Krystal finally fell asleep, after crying so much. Amu and Ikuto are worried for her. Right now they are walking around the castle talking.

"Poor Krystal, I hope she doesn't overstress herself," Amu said. Ikuto nodded.

"I guess we have to stay here until tomorrow," Ikuto said sighing. They continued walking in silence, and then Ikuto stopped. Amu turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked him.

"May as well say it before I don't get another chance," he said to her. He stepped forward to her and stared into her eyes. She blushed.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"Amu, I lo-," he started but was cut off by her parents running towards her.

"Amu?!?!" she turned around and saw her parents. Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"Mom, dad!!" she shouted. Then ran to them and hugged them.

"You remember?" her mom asked her. Amu looked at her and nodded. Ikuto stared at Amu longingly for a while then turned around and went to check on his sister. He sighed.

When he got back to where his sister was she was awake and sitting up in bed.

"It never went well, huh?" she asked him. He sighed once more.

"You know me too well," he said to her.

"Ikuto, this is serious, you need to tell her you love her before she gets taken away from you," Krystal said sternly.

"I know, I'm trying," he said sadly. Krystal looked at her brother in sympathy.

**(Amu POV)**

What? Ikuto loves me? Really? I was just coming back from my parents to check on Krystal and when I got to the door I hear that Ikuto loves me. My heart starts beating faster, my face gets red and I start getting butterflies in my stomach. Why am I feeling like this? Is it possible that…… I love him too?

* * *

**Krystal: Dun, Dun, Duuunnnn!!!!**

**Ikuto: Ooh!!! Amu loves me!!**

**Tadase: What?!!? I thought this was Tadamu!!!!!!**

**Krystal: *walks over to Tadase* No it's not Tadamu *takes out another random metal pole and knocks Tadase out* Geez he was so annoying…**

**Ikuto: I know right…**

**Krystal: Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R!!!! And btw, the next chapter will be Amuto and about everyday life and such!!**

**Ikuto: And we want Amuto, right? Of course, so R&R!!!!**


	10. The beach in winter

**Krystal: Yo, what's up everyone?**

**Ikuto: Nothing much……**

**Krystal: Ok then… anyway this is chappie 10 of Dirty Amu!!**

**Amu: Why is it called Dirty Amu? I'm not **_**dirty**_**……**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Really?**

**Amu: *blushes* Yes, really!!!!!**

**Ikuto: *suddenly kisses Amu***

**Amu: *stiffens out but loosens up and puts hands around Ikuto's neck and kisses back***

**Krystal: Hey!!!! Get a room!!! *covers eyes***

**Amu: *blushing hard while still kissing Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *smirking in the kiss***

**Krystal: *eyes still covered* Please enjoy and I do not own SC in anyway! *runs away and keeps bumping into things to give them privacy***

** *Dirty Amu***

** *Chapter 10***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu, Ikuto and Krystal returned back to the villa. They got back at around dawn so that when everyone woke up they wouldn't be any more suspicious than they were. Right now, it's around noon and everyone except Krystal, who was still sleeping, is sprawled out all over the living room, doing their own thing, in their own little groups. Amu and Ikuto are doing their same routine, Ikuto making perverted comments, Amu blushing, Rima and Nagi arguing about some random stuff, Kukai and Utau talking about what type of 'relationship' they have, and Tadase and Yaya about some everyday random stuff, and yada yada ya. Krystal finally woke up and went downstairs to see everyone in their own little worlds and no one noticed her. She decided to find out about them. She walked over to the kitchen, and got some Lucky Charms and started eating. Then she walked up to the counter and focused on Rima. Her eyes turned crimson red and began reading her mind.

"_Why do I always fight with Nagi? He's so sweet and kind and- .Hell. Why am I thinking this? I know we have our differences and fights but I wish this wouldn't happen all the time. *sigh* I can't believe myself. I love Nagi."_ Krystal smirked. She always knew there was something up with those two. Then she turned her gaze to Utau.

"_I wonder what kind of relationship we have, me and Kukai. This is very frustrating. I want to know if he likes me but every time something like that comes up, there's something we get competitive about and forget. I can't believe this, I love Kukai."_ Krystal sighed for Utau. Boys are so thick-headed but they always think they're so right all the time. Then she turned her gaze over to the main couple, and started reading Amu's mind.

"_Mou!!!! Ikuto's such a pervert. And to think that I actually might love him. A pervert like Ikuto. And Krystal…… she's so much like him it's not funny. I have no idea why they like to tease me so much!!! UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Krystal chuckled. Typical Amu. She just finished eating her Lucky Charms. She went back upstairs to change. A few minutes later, she went back downstairs.

"All right everyone," she shouted and everyone stared at her," let's go."

"Where?" Amu asked. Krystal smirked.

"We are going to the beach," she replied.

"In the winter?" Ikuto asked her.

"Can you at least act happy?" she said. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Yay, whoo," Ikuto said with fake enthusiasm. Krystal, once more, rolled eyes. Then everyone got up and went to get ready for their trip. Krystal obviously planned something because she was smirking like mad. She went to help Amu get ready first.

"Oh crap I forgot to bring my bathing suit," Amu said disappointedly. Krystal smirked. Coincidence, much.

"You can borrow one of mine," Krystal said slyly. Krystal's suitcases came a few hours on the day she came, courtesy of her manager. Amu's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked. Krystal nodded. She went over to it, opened it and started searching. When she found the perfect one, she fought the urged to chuckle evilly.

"Here you go," she said calmly. When Amu looked at it her face, flushed.

"K-Krystal, w-what i-is t-this?" Amu asked embarrassed.

"What do you think it is?" Krystal asked.

"But look at it, it must show a lot," Amu said. And a lot it showed indeed. It was a little purple bikini. (Pic on profile).

"Go try it on," Krystal said. Amu blushed a million shades of red but obeyed. After a few minutes, Amu walked out of the bathroom shyly with a red face.

"So?" Amu asked.

"OMG!!! Amu you look soooo hot!!" Krystal shouted happily jumping up and down. Amu's face reddened even more.

"Thanks," she said. Then walked over to her suitcase and took out a tank top and a pair of shorts to put on. Krystal smirked again. This is going according to plan.

----------------------1 hour later---------------------

"Ahh!! I forgot what the beach felt like," Krystal exclaimed climbing out of the limo she called for to pick up everyone. Everyone followed her by climbing out also.

"I know right," Amu said stretching. The beach was crowded but not too crowded. Krystal found a spot somewhere on the beach that didn't have a lot of people there and everyone set up their stuff.

"But wait," Amu said. Everyone stared at her.

"Krystal, aren't you famous now?' Amu asked. Krystal made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Ha, I forgot," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Then Ikuto sighed.

"You never change, do you?" he asked her. She pouted, then stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh, real mature," he said. Amu giggled. Then Krystal smirked.

"Hey Amu, let's go for a swim," Krystal said. Amu's face reddened.

"No, I'm alright," she replied nervously.

"That wasn't a question," Krystal said.

"Krystal!!!" Amu whined. Krystal stared at her with a blank look. Amu was getting freaked.

"Ok, ok, fine!!!!" Amu said. Then she reluctantly removed her outer clothes. Ikuto's and Tadase's eyes almost bulged out. Krystal was satisfied with the reaction but not from Tadase. She was wearing a dress and removed it and then the other girls removed their outer clothes. The other guys' eyes almost bulged out too.

Utau was wearing a black bikini, Yaya a pink one-piece, Rima a red bikini and Krystal a light blue bikini. (All pics on profile). They started running towards the ocean and started a splash fight.

-----------------15 minutes later----------------------

"Yaya's pooped from all the fighting," Yaya said tiredly falling on to her towel on the sand.

"Me too," said all the girls following her actions. The guys went to get some food. Krystal decided to start a conversation.

"What's up with this Tadase kid?" she asked them. They stared at her. Amu looked slightly annoyed with the question. Rima answered for her.

"Well, he and Amu were going out for a while," she started and Krystal was kind of shocked, "but he got too clingy on Amu and she was getting annoyed. She was looking for a reason to break up with him, but he suddenly broke up with her." Krystal rolled her eyes. Rima was about to start again, but then Krystal cut her off.

"Let me guess, like 3 days after he wanted her back?" Krystal said irritably. Rima nodded.

"I'm guessing this happened to you before?" Rima said.

"If?" Krystal replied, annoyed. Then they started talking about random things and they became closer with her. After a while the boys came back.

"Okay, so chocolate ice-cream for Krystal, strawberry ice-cream for Amu," Ikuto started and smirked at the strawberry part.

"Coffee for Rima," Nagi said handing her the ice-cream.

"Strawberry cheese cake for Yaya and grape for Utau," Kukai finished.

"Thanks," they said simultaneously. After a while, Krystal got bored.

"Hey why don't we go for a walk?" she asked everyone.

"Sure," thy replied. The girls put on back their clothes and they started walking.

------------------30 minutes later-------------------

So everyone is talking and walking and walking and talking and yada yada ya. Let's get to the good part. All of a sudden this random guy from the beach shouted out, "Look its Krystal Tsukiyomi!!!!!!" and everyone started chasing her so she had to run away. Then for some reason everyone split up in pairs. Rima and Nagi, Kukai and Utau, Tadase and Yaya and Amu and Ikuto. But I will be only telling about our favourite couple.

"Poor Krystal," Amu said chuckling.

"Yea," Ikuto replied. Then sighed. Amu stared at him confused.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," he said. Then smirked, "Why? Are you interested?"

"You know, you're really a pervert," she said to him, "no I absolutely in a million years do not ever want to know what you're thinking." He chuckled. They walked a few minutes in silence but then Ikuto broke it.

"Hey Amu?" he started and then she looked up at him, indicating for him to say what he's saying.

"What would you say if I said that I loved you?" he asked with hope. Amu stared up at him. Then she smiled warmly.

"What would you say if I say that I heard you talking to Krystal at home and say that I love you too?" Amu replied with a question. Ikuto looked at her wide-eyed. But she just smiled.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. Then hugged him. He was a little surprised at her actions but then hugged back.

"So it means I can do this," Ikuto said then pressed his lips onto hers. They stayed like that for a while then they let go for air. They pressed their foreheads together and looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you Amu," Ikuto said. Amu smiled once more.

"I love you too Ikuto," she replied. They shared another kiss. Krystal was running by and saw this, then stopped.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked smirking. They stopped kissing and Amu's face flushed. Ikuto also smirked.

"Well Krystal, you're looking at your future sister-in-law," he replied. Amu hit him on his hand.

"Baka!!!!" she shouted. Krystal's smirk widened.

"Really?" she asked. Then all of a sudden they heard someone shout out.

"THERE SHE IS!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shit," Krystal said then started running again. A crowd of her fans ran past the couple and after the star. They stared after the crowd weirdly. Then started laughing. After a while, they stopped laughing and started walking along the beach, hand in hand.

* * *

**Krystal: Aww~!!! That was sweet and kind of cheesy.**

**Ikuto: I know right but at me and Amu got together…..**

**Krystal: Yup!! Hey wait…….when did your make-out session end?**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Krystal: Ok then……… anyway please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
